This invention relates to the disclosure of a new type of denaturant for ethyl alcohol (ethanol). Because of governmental taxing regulations, it has been the practice to denature ethyl alcohol used for non-beverage purposes so that it becomes unsuitable or unfit for human consumption. There are many commercial or industrial uses for ethyl alcohol where the end-product is non-beverage in nature. As a result a variety of acceptable denaturants have been developed which serve specific purposes. In certain instances where special industrial processes are involved or special medicinals are prepared, specialized denaturants are allowed under governmental licenses. Currently, because of the world-wide decreasing availability of liquid hydrocarbon fuels there has been a revived interest in diluting fuel hydrocarbons, such as gasoline, with a minor amount of absolute ethyl alcohol derived from renewable resources. Mixtures such as this are known as Gasohol. This practice of making fuel mixtures of alcohol-gasoline was established some 40-50 years ago in a number of Eastern European countries, where fuel supplies were less readily available than in the United States. Also the economics for producing fermentation alcohol were favorable because the distillation slops were used in feeding hogs and cattle. Generally the proportions of ethanol used are in the range of 10 to 20%, with the current preferred ratio for Gasohol being of the order of 10%. The main advantages of such a fuel mixture is that it extends the supply of non-renewable hydrocarbon sources with 10% of the fuel deriving from renewable resources as from the fermentation of grain, of agricultural wastes, of industrial wastes, of municipal wastes, etc.